Vacaciones rubias
by Guiiillle
Summary: Natsu.. Por qué estás celoso? / hina-chan no entiendes/ no tengo nada que entender/ que significa esto? Naruto! / Lucy va de vacaciones a la casa de Naruto que pasara con un mago celoso y una ninja tímida? Los invito a leer! Mi primer fic denle una oportunidad!
1. Prologo

Bueno esta es mi nueva historia, espero que les guste, convine mis dos animes favoritos; por lo tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para mi historia cambiando sus personalidades. Espero sus criticas y que disfruten la historia!

Los díalogos estarán entre guiones, y en negrita estarán los cambios de escena y especificadondo el lugar.

Importante, los personajes tienen sus personalidades cambiadas o en este caso Naruto heredo la casa de sus padres que están muertos y la historia se ubica luego de la guerra que será mencionado más adelante...

Y es el prólogo!

**-Konoha, plaza central**..

Era un dia muy calmado en konoha, con ninjas andando de aqui para alla, cumpliendo Con sus misiones respectivamente.

Sin embargo En la plaza principal de dicha aldea, se encontraban un par de jóvenes; preferentemente Trece, Planificando unos dias de vacaciones, que comenzarían en la mansion Namizake (en esta historia naruto tiene el apellido de su padre.) Luego de dias peliando contra Madara e Obito donde la alianza salio vencedora, Y donde este ultimo personaje revivio a todas las personas caidas en la guerra, volviendo el tambien a Konoha junto con Sasuke. La hokage les concedió unas merecidas vacaciones.

Pero a nuestro Rubio no le agradaba nada que sus amigos usurparán su casa sin consultar, ya que el tenía otros planes... ¿El problema? Cómo decirlo.

-Emmm... Oigan.. No pueden venir... Estoy .. Eso... Estoy ocupado- dijo no muy seguro de su comentario, tratando se sonar confiable.

-tetch... Que problemático...Y dinos Naruto... ¿Qué planes tienes?- pregunto interesado el chico más perezoso de Konoha

-Pues veras... Tengo que ordenar la casa.. Anoche comí ramen y todo quedo echó un desastre... Pero lo podemos dejar para la semana que viene' dattebayo!..- sus amigos en duda todavía, no confiados en su respuesta, hicieron caso omniso a la respuesta y cambiaron sus planes para finalmente decidir de ir a la playa.

-**Mientras tanto en Fiore, Magnolia**

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail, las sillas iban y venían, habían peleas por doquier, que habia comenzado el mago de fuego y su amigo/enemigo Gray, ala que después se sumó Gajeel por que le quisieron pegar a Levy con una silla desviada, que fue a parar en el pastel de Erza que se sumó a la pelea por venganza, así destruyendo una parte del gremio. Cana bebía en la barra apostando junto a wakaba quien sería el primero en ser golpeado brutalmente por la escarlata. Mira mientrastanto ajena a la pelea charlaba con Lucy..

-Y dime Lucy.. ¿Que tienes pensado para estas vacaciones que se ha tomado tu grupo? Pasarás tiempo con Natsu... Eh?... - como siempre las insinuaciones de Mira no faltaban, ni tampoco las sonrisas y excusas de Lucy.

-Etto..De que hablas Mira?... Entre yo y Natsu no pasa nada, y no, no voy a pasar mis vacaciones con el me iré a visitar a un viejo amigo que hace mucho que no veo.- dice la rubia mientras se sonroja y Mira sonríe.

-ara.. Ara.. Quien diría que Lucy tiene un novio... Escuchaste eso cana? - automáticamente las peleas finalizan, las charlas, todo. El gremio se envuelve en silencio..

-Asique la coneja, tiene un novio... Y dime como se llama el desafortunado? Gehee...- ríe Gajeel haciendo poner más nervioso a un mago de fuego..

-...Primero deja de decirme coneja, segundo para tu información es solamente un amigo nada más. Si hubieras escuchado toda la conversación, no estarías más informado y eso que los dragons slayers tienen buen oído. Ja... - contesta la maga celestial con altanería y con un lindo puchero. Lo que le dio una esperanza a cierta persona. Pero que todavía seguía molesto por la desicion tomada...

-/-

-Espero que les gusté mi nueva historia! Y espero sus comentarios tanto críticas como sus apoyos! Gracias por leerlo y díganme si les gusta para continuarlo, y sino para abandonarlo, (con un solo comentario lo sigo!)

Adiioos!  
Y perdonen las faltas!


	2. Preguntas

Anteriormente/

Asique la coneja, tiene un amigo... Y dime como se llama el desafortunado? Gehee...- ríe Gajeel haciendo poner más nervioso a un mago de fuego..

-Primero deja de decirme coneja, segundo para tu información es solamente un amigo nada más. Si hubieras escuchado toda la conversación, no estarías más informado y eso que los dragons slayers tienen buen oído. Ja... - contesta la maga celestial con altanería. Lo que le dio una esperanza a cierta persona.

-como digas coneja... Gehe.. -

-Gaheel... Cállate de una buena vez.. Y dime lu-chan ¿por que no me dijiste nada sobre los planes que tenías?

-Oye enana.. A mi nadie me dice que hacer! Menos tu! -la pequeña peli azul lo miro y Luego a su querida amiga para esperar su respuesta ignorando por completo el comentario del dragón Slayer.

-Lo lamento Levy-chan, es que el tiempo se me paso rapidísimo, y me olvide...- suspira-

-Y a donde irás Lucy? Pensé que no tenías familia aparte de fairy tail...-

-Erza... Etto.. Yo iré a Konoha.. Creo que esta ubicado al otro lado del país del fuego..

-ayy como crecen los mocosos estos...-

-¡Master! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?.. Creí que no llegaría hasta la semana entrante..-

-eso no importa querida hija.. -

-¿Y que irás a hacer allí, aparte de visitar a ese supuesto amigo tuyo... Eh Lucy?-menciono Cana bebiendo un vaso de cerveza mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Te gussstaaaa Luigi...Seguramente no vio lo gorda que estas sino no querría nada contigo- a lo que todo el gremio estallo en carcajadas sin embargo la rubia no pudo contestarle a ese gato azulado que siempre la molestaba con su peso, ya que una brillante luz se hizo presente me el gremio...

-es hora de irse Hime... ¿Merezco un castigo?- y sin más tomo a Lucy del brazo, tirando sobre Levy una lacrima de comunicación y desapareció por el portal junto con su maestra...

bien ! hasta aquí el primer capitulo!

:: gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que te guste el capitulo! Y perdón la tardanza pero realmente me había olvidado de la historia! Y cuando me acorde vi que no tenía ningún review, pero cuando vi El tuyo de casualidad por que no llego a mi cuenta me emocione y lo escribí al minuto! suerte!


	3. Llegada

**Importante/ cuando el personaje sea el que cuenta la historia, las acciones estaran entre asteriscos ****

**Konoha, recidencia Namizake..**

Se veía a un Rubio ir de aquí para allá, ordenando su casa, para recibir a su invitada..

-No voy a terminar massss...- se lamentaba un Rubio con un lindo delantal rojo que tenía escrito "I LOVE RAMEN"

-prometo la próxima vez después de que ella se vaya, mantener la casa ordenada!...- pero un llamado a su puerta interrumpió su lamento..

*Rinnggg*

-Voyyyyy- salió corriendo el Rubio a abrir la puerta, Sin embargo no contaba con que una hermosa rubia se tirará sobre el abrazándolo como si no existiera un mañana, pero la situación no duró mucho ya que cuando el Namizake se dio cuenta la situación se da vuelta y la abraza como nunca dejándola sin aire..

-Rubiaaa... ¡TANTO TIEMPOO!.. Ay te extrañe muchoo' dattebayo..-

-Etto.. Naruto.. No puedo re.. Spirarr..

-jejeje.. Lo lamento Lucyyyy..-

-Naruto... Ettoo... Que sucedió aquí? - pregunto la maga mientras veía atravez del hombro de su amigo, el desorden que había en la casa, cuadros dados vuelta, platos y pallitros chinos rotos y sucios, kunais tirados arriba de los sillones y muebles...

-Lo lamento Lucy... Es que estaba ordenando y llegaste antes y bueno no tuve tiempo para ordenar... Jejeje... YA SE ! Tengo una genial idea! ¿Que te parece si vas a la pileta, mientras yo me ducho?.. Es que estuve limpiando un poquito.. Y tengo caloor.. y después me ayudas a limpiar? ' dattebayo ! -

-Aye!- gritó la forastera, mientras el chico la miraba extrañado... Sin embargo, la ignoro y fue hasta el baño.

Lucy POV/

Esto es un verdadero desastre, cuanto hace que Naruto no limpia su casa. Por kami!.. Creo que lo mejor será ir a la pileta como el dijo. Pero primero a desempacar y a cambiarme...

No sabía que la casa de el Rubio fuera tan grande, recuerdo cuando de chica una vez me perdí, el se había ido a una misión y me dejo sola en la casa, fue lo peor estuve llorando hasta que el regreso, como me pasaba en mi casa...mmmm... si no mal recuerdo, mi habitación tendría que estar al fondo a la derecha enfrente a la de Naruto.. -mmm.. Veamoss..-

-¡Si!.. ¡Aquí esta!... Wow.. No recuerdo que la habitación sea tan grande y es raro que es la única parte de la casa que esté en condiciones sin nada tirado, está como la deje...-*suspira*-¡bien es hora de desempacar! Creo que me pondré algo cómodo... Mmm... Veamos...¿qué tal esto?-*va hacia el espejo*-me gusta el conjunto en sí, pero no creo que se vistan así aquí, es muy colorido y no quiero llamar la atención.. Mejor busco otra cosa... Veamos qué hay por aquí... ¡Ya se esto es perfecto!-*se para enfrente al espejo y se empieza a vestir con un short de jean roto y una remera escote redondo blanca con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en rosa y unas sandalias de tacón bajo-

Final Lucy POV/

De repente el timbre suena -Narutoooo! Contesto? - al no recibir una contestación. Se dirije hacia la puerta, pero no espera recibir una cachetada departe de una chica pelirosa.. Acompañada de un grupo de chicos de no más de 17 años.

-Kiaaa...-

-¡Me podes decir que es lo taan importante que tenías que hacer ! - exigió la peli salmón apunto de volver a pegarle a la blonda.. Pero 2 luces impiden su golpe y la segan al segundo.

-Escúchame una sola cosa rosadita, la próxima vez que vuelvas a poner una mano sobre mi maestra, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día..-

aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo! Gracias a todos! Cualquier crítica es aceptada! Un beso


	4. Visitas inesperadas

Anteriormente

-Kiaaa...-

-¡Me podes decir que es lo taan importante que tenías que hacer ! - exigió la peli salmón apunto de volver a pegarle a la blonda.. Pero 2 luces impiden su golpe y la segan al segundo.

-Escúchame una sola cosa rosadita, la próxima vez que vuelvas a poner una mano sobre mi maestra, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día..-

**Recidencia Namizake, Konoha **

**Sakura POV/**

-Hime... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?.. ¿Quiere que la entierre viva?... - no caía en cuenta quien era esta chica, es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida, pensé que era el jutsu sexy de Naruto, pero por lo que veo es muy real ningún clon se hubiera aguantado semejante cachetada... Pero... ¿Quien se supone que es o más bien quien es?. No es normal que "clones" que en sí no se parecen en nada a ella, aparezcan de la nada, ella no realizo ningún sello.. Creo que lo mejor será pedir una explicación coherente...

-auchhh! - me di vuelta para ver quien era la persona causante de mi dolor, pero lo único que vi fue una rubia cerda que me gritaba...

-eres una animal frentuda! Pobre chica! ¿Te encuentras bien querida? - pregunto la cerda haciéndose la "simpática" y ayudando a "Lucy" a pararse.

-le agradecería que no la toque bella dama... ¿ Lucy te encuentras bien? - ese anaranjado me las pagara, hasta el momento me había olvidado de el, ¡quién se cree que es para amenazarme, no tiene ni idea quien soy!. O de quien soy disipula, me las pagara..

- ¿Y vos quien se supone que sos?... - dije con el tono más asqueroso que encontré-

-tch... Que problemático- me gustaría saber a que vino Shikamaru a el todo le parece problemático, lo invitas a comer.. " que problemático" le decís de una misión " que problemático" no tendrá otra "frase".

Fin Sakura POV/

Loke POV/

Nose quienes sean estas personas pero si se atreven a lastimar a Lucy los matare, de solo imaginarme en el gremio con todos preguntando por Lucy, me hace temblar, Natsu y los demás me matarían, no me puedo imaginar las torturas que pasaría si a Lucy le pasará algo, me enfrentaría a la demonio Scarlet y Mirajame, al tonto de Natsu, pero sobre todo le tengo mucho miedo a las mujeres del gremio, son unos demonios peores que los de Zeref..

Con toda la confianza que me faltaba hable lo más seguro posible a la rosadita que le faltó el respeto a mi "imposible amor" - le agradecería señorita, que le hablé bien, de lo contrario mi amenaza se cumplirá..- todos me miraron como si hubiera cometido el peor error de mi vida, aunque no veo el problema yo sólo la mataría sin ni siquiera sudar.. Vi que estaba por contestarme pero una voz amigable el fondo de la casa irrumpió su contestación..

-Chicooos! Que los trae por aquí! Jeje - solamente faltó ese comentario para que la muchacha que antes había golpeado a Lucy se lanzará contra un rubio, que venía de lo profundo de la casa con una maya de colores y con una toalla en su cuello mojado por el agua que caía de su pelo color sol, a golpearlo, sin embargo no duró mucho ya que Lucy me pidió que los separara, para que la pelea no pasará a mayores... Aunque m gustaría haber visto de que es capas la rosadita..

Fin Loke POV/

Naruto POV/

No sabía que pasaba, hace segundos estaba duchandome y ahora estoy siendo apaleado por Sakura, Nose que le pasa y me parece que tampoco voy a obtener una respuesta, milagrosamente un Peli naranja/ salmón o un color de esos, me salvo de mi posible muerte, ya que yo NUNCA le pegaría a una dama, excepto aquella vez en una misión, pero eso era diferente en fin. Cuando termine de abrir los ojos vi a Lucy al lado mío, preguntando por como me encontrába, y a los chicos agarrando a Sakura de su cintura, parecía enojada, pero Nose el porque...

Iba a preguntar pero un gordinflón se me adelanto..

-Naruto dinos... Mmm.. Que rico.. Papitass...mm... Dinos.. ¿Quien es tu huésped?...- esa pregunta me cayo como un balde frío, que les podría decir? Ellos no saben que soy el hijo del cuarto, piensan que compre esta casa, ahorrando, aunque eso no tenga nada que ver, pero tengo que inventar una historia, como decirles que ella es hija de unos amigos muy amigos de mi familia parte padre, no me creerían! Además me preguntarían como se yo de las amistades de mis padres, y tendría que contarles todo, y no me creerían sería ridículo! Kami-sama ayúdame! ...

-Etto... Yo soy una amiga de Naruto..- GRACIAS! Al parecer allí arriba me escucharon!

-de ser así, nunca te habíamos visto... Mmm.. Lucy.. Cierto?... ¿De dónde vienes? - al parecer no está totalmente de mi lado!... Me gustaría saber que va a comentar Lucy, ella no pertenece a ninguna aldea o nación, vive en un continente alejado del resto del mundo

Donde hay diferentes reinos, entre ellos Fiore, más específicamente Magnolia, y muchísimo más específicamente EL GRAN GREMIO " FAIRY TAIL"..

-Asi es, no soy de por aquí, vivo en una nación alejada y para nada conocida, pero viene de visita, así que... Aquí me ven...- contesto mi amiga blonda regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a mi otra amiga blonda... La cual pareció feliz con la respuesta de la rubia, pero note que con lo que pasaba el tiempo Lucy, se sentía nerviosa y tensa hablando con Ino, Neji y un Sasuke que si bien no participaba en la charla escuchaba con sumo interés, al igual que los otros chicos pero el baka disimulaba más, vi que Lucy dio una rápida mirada, y busque en la misma dirección que ella, encontrándome con una Sakura rodeada de un aura oscura y a una Tenten que explotaba... ¿de "celos"?..

Fin Naruto POV/

Lucy POV /

El ambiente se estaba tomando un poco denso, Loke y Virgo ya se habían ido;obligados; por lo tanto trate de continuar la conversación con esta chica.. Emm, como dijo que se llamaba... Acaso era Sakura.. Mm .. No ese es el nombre de la rosadita... Ya paresco Gray cuando molesta a Natsu... Fairy tail.. Me pregunto que será de ellos, llegue hace menos de un día y ya los extraño.. Lance un suspiro al aire que fue mal interpretado por... Emm.. La rubia de enfrente mío..

-Disculpa te estoy molestando? Se qué hablo mucho, pero me parece un poco descortés de tu parte..- no sabía donde meterme.. Recordé parte de mi infancia con ese comentario, mi padre solía regañarme por comportarme de esa forma, en bailes y reuniones, recuerdo la frase que mi mama me decía como si fuera hoy " si descortés has de ser, disimular es tu deber" ...

-Lo lamento señorita, no fue mi intención ofenderla, solamente es que estoy un poco cansada por el largo viaje que tome- me gustaría saber por que hable de esa forma, se me quedo mirando raro a lo que todos se sumaron, Naruto me miraba y aguantaba la risa, después de todo hable como si fuera de la realeza, pero que podía hacer, esa siempre fue mi frase que me salvo de tantos malentendidos y distracciónes.. Después de todo fui criada para ser una noble heredera...

.. - Bien! Hasta aquí.. Se que es corto, voy a tratar con el tiempo de ir alargando mis redacciones... Gracias a mcdrilax. Pasculli por el apoyo en cada capitulo! Espero que les gusté!


	5. Similitudes y una enemiga nueva

**Anteriormente...**

-Lo lamento señorita, no fue mi intención ofenderla, solamente es que estoy un poco cansada por el largo viaje que tome- me gustaría saber por que hable de esa forma, se me quedo mirando raro a lo que todos se sumaron, Naruto me miraba y aguantaba la risa, después de todo hable como si fuera de la realeza, pero que podía hacer, esa siempre fue mi frase que me salvo de tantos malentendidos y distracciónes.. Después de todo fui criada para ser una noble heredera...

Lucy POV/

Sus miradas siguen sobre mi, tengo miedo, no estoy acostumbrada a que me miren fijo tanto tiempo...

-Jeje.. Que graciosa Lucy, chicos... ¡¿ Por qué no pasamos al patio!?.. Es un hermoso día allí afuera...-

-Hmp.. Claro dobe...- es gracioso.. El chico este me hace acordar a Gray hablando con Natsu.. Ahora que lo pienso un poco, son muy parecidos a mis amigos, Naruto sería como Natsu, el chico este sería Gray, la rosadita...mm.. Se parece a Erza, la chica "luna" se parece a Wendy, ambas son tímidas y no hablan mucho, la otra que está a su lado, Ino, se parece a Mira, aparte de su carácter mantiene el mismo tipo de relación con la rosadita que tienen Erza y Mira...

HINATA POV/

Todos siguieron a Naruto -kun hacia el patio, yo me quede observando a Lucy-san, realmente es una joven hermosa, ya veo por que Naruto-kun esta enamorado de ella, es rubia, alta y demasiado cortes, ya no se ven jóvenes como ella, creo que lo mejor sería presentarme..

-Etto.. Es un gusto conocerla Lucy-san...- creo que interrumpí sus pensamientos, se me quedo mirando, y me sonrió..

- el gusto es mío...Etto...- no puedo ser tan tonta! Olvide presentarme..

-Hyuga... Hinata Hyuga.. -trate de sonreír pero creo que no me salió..

-Es un gusto Hinata-san... - me regalo una linda sonrisa y cuando iba a hablar Naruto-kun nos interrumpió

-Hey... Vienen?-

-HI! /AYE- respondimos al mismo tiempo, me pareció divertido su forma de contestar... Por lo visto tiene diferentes costumbres a las nuestras...

Lucy POV/

Finalmente conocí a la chica "luna"... Ahora bien llamada Hinata-san... Realmente se parece a wendy...

Parece ser muy tímida, y dulce, se sonrojó cuando Naruto nos hablo.. Acaso... ¿Existirá algo entre ellos? ...

Obviamente tengo que averiguar... Salí caminando para el patio y mire por atrás de mi hombro para ver si ella venía, me sorprendió que caminara con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y golpeando sus dedos.. Un poco... ¿Sonrojada?.. Wow que chica más rara! Y eso que e visto muchas cosas en mi vida!..

Llegue al patio y una sonrisa se escapó por mis labios, realmente son parecidos a los chicos... Un frío recorrió mi espalda.. Busque el causante de mi frío y la rosadita me estaba mirando con lo que sería su peor cara... Que en sí no cambia mucho a la cara que.. Creo que utiliza cotidianamente... Me senté un poco alejada de ella.. En una linda silla naranja.. Y al segundo un perrote se me acerco... Le puse mi mano cerca de su hocico para que me olfateara, espere unos segundos y procedí a acariciarlo, a lo que respondió gustoso... Seguí jugando con el, acaricia dolo y mimandolo.. Que tierno!

-Que raro...- mire hacia mi izquierda buscando el dueño de la voz.. Y lo encontré secándose el pelo con una toalla.. Lo mire con mi cara de duda.. Y soltó una carcajada..

-lo lamento.. No me presente soy Kiba Inuzuka.. Y el es mi perro Akamaru...- le regale una sonrisa y me presente.. Hablamos un poco sobre los animales, al parecer es un gran conocedor.. Hasta qué la rosadita interrumpió nuestra conversación..

-Oye.. Rubia... Te reto...

Sasuke POV/

Estábamos matándonos con los chicos en la pileta, hasta que un comentario nos dejo a todos helados.. ¿Sakura retando a alguien? ¡Imposible!... Acaso a cambiado tanto en estos años que yo me fui... Mire a los chicos en busca de una explicación, pero lo único que obtuve fueron levantamientos de hombros... Al parecer están igual que yo...

Sakura POV/

¡Basta! ¡Me arte! ¡Todo tiene un final y esta rubia teñida no me va a ganar! ¿Le parece que no note como miraba a Sasuke y la sonrisa que el le regalo ? Por dios! No soy estúpida.. Ella llega y estos tarados babean por ella, en cualquier momento nos ahogamos de tanta baba... Es... ¡Tan repulsivo!.. Seguramente en su país es una "dama de compañía"... Y todavía se las da de la realeza contestándole con "altura" a Ino.., ¡por favor!...

-Etto... A qué se debe tu oferta... Mmmm...¿Rosadita?...- ¡AH NOOO! ¡TODAVÍA ME PONE APODOS PERO QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES YO LA MATO!..

Lucy POV/

El clima de esta poniendo bastante denso, Nose si mi comentario/pregunta fue el mejor.. Creo que me exprese mal... Bastante mal.. ¡ Si esta chica tiene el mismo potencial que Erza estoy muerta!... Yo y mi gran Bocota...¡ Kami-sama ayúdame por favor!

Naruto POV/

Noté la tensión de Lucy, esta nerviosa, tengo que hacer algo para impedir la batalla, ambas son poderosas, y no quiero vivir en una carpa en lo que arreglan la casa... Aunque sí me meto, en vez de vivir en una carpa Goya. Pasar el resto de mis días en un hospital...

Sakura POV/

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya la desafié y le voy arrancar hasta el último pelo Rubio que posea... Me tire arriba de ella tratando de pegarle un puñetazo en su "linda" cara.. Pero por lo visto tiene buenos reflejos, caí sobre el pasto, rajando la tierra, y dejando un gran agujero.. Ella se levantó ágilmente y retrocedió, me llamo la atención que mirará para todos lados en busca de algo.. Que por lo visto encontró.. Diriji mi mirada a la dirección a la que ella corría.. Al parecer eran... ¿Unas llaves?...

Bien** hasta aquí! Espero que les allá gustado! Lamento la tardanza, pero empece el colegio y la poca inspiración que tengo se me fue! Gracias por el apoyo...**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios! **

**Besoos... Y graciias por leer!**


	6. Sol vs Cerezo

**Anteriormente...**

Sakura POV/

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya la desafié y le voy arrancar hasta el último pelo Rubio que posea... Me tire arriba de ella tratando de pegarle un puñetazo en su "linda" cara.. Pero por lo visto tiene buenos reflejos, caí sobre el pasto, rajando la tierra, y dejando un gran agujero.. Ella se levantó ágilmente y retrocedió, me llamo la atención que mirará para todos lados en busca de algo.. Que por lo visto encontró.. Diriji mi mirada a la dirección a la que ella corría.. Al parecer eran... ¿Unas llaves?...

Lucy POV/

Sino me hubiera corrido ya estaría flotando en magma.. Al parecer no me confundí comparándola con Erza, pero me gustaría saber que hice para provocar su ira..

No puedo sostener una pelea sin mis llaves o mi látigo.. Las busco con la mirada pero no las encuentro... Vi que la rosadita venía hacia mi con las peores intenciones..

Rodé hacia la pileta.. Y encontré mi cinturón con mis llaves y el látigo.. ¡Por kami-sama que felicidad!...

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y hice un pique hasta mi objetivo... Vi como los amigos de Naruto me miraban, obviamente sin la intención de ayudar.. Sobre todo Naruto que tendría que ser el más preocupado pero no.. El esta sentado disfrutando del "espectáculo"..

Llegue a mi cinturón y me lo puse, para no perderlo.. Vi que el cerezo se me reía.. ¿Acaso pensara que voy a huir?

Que equivocada que esta... Le enseñare que no se tiene que meter con una hada...

Pero primero lo primero, si luchamos, destruiremos todo, y vale demasiado este lugar tanto para mi como para Naruto... No lo puedo permitir...

- Dios celestial

Protege esta tierra con tu poder sagrado

No dejes que el odio y la maldad caigan sobre la tierra

Te sedó parte de mi poder para ayudar

LUZ ILUMINA EL CIELO

UNISON RAID -

Una gran luz salió despedida de mi cuerpo y luces de colores salieron de la tierra Armando una barrera... Todos me miraban sorprendidos.. ¿Acaso nunca vieron una barrera?...

Sakura POV/

Al parecer, no es tan débil como pensaba..armar una barrera de semejante amplitud en segundos... sin embargo no me voy a dejar vencer..

-¡Jutsu de réplica!-mande la mayor cantidad de chacra posible a mis pies para aumentar mi velocidad y marearla...

No a existido un ninja capaz de evitar este ataque.. Ella menos.. Como lo tenía planeado, mi puño impactó de lleno en su cara.. ¡ Ayy que lindo! Deformar esa carita de "ángel" que seguro utiliza para engatusar hombres.. ¡Que bajó que caen las mujeres de hoy!.. Que se revuelque con quien quiera...¡Pero QUE NO TOQUE A SASUKE-KUN POR QUE LA MATO!...

-Pero... ¡¿Que diablos!?... ¿Que tipo de chacra posee?-

- ¡Lucy! ¡Controlate la mataras! - mire a Naruto buscando una explicación.. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que... ¿Me alejara?... Con toda esa energía rodeándola parece ser un sol...

- _Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._

_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_

_Hazte conocer a mí _

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._

_Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola _

_O ochenta y ocho signos... _

_Brillen!_

**URANO METRIA! - **grito haciéndome estremecer, La luz me segó... Sentí un gran poder comiéndome por dentro... ¿Que tipo de ninja es?...

Sasuke POV/

Sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien.. Sakura es poderosa pero esta chica es... Especial... Ni siquiera con mi Sharingan puedo ver claramente.. Que clase de jutsu se supone que es..

La luz me sega cada vez más.. Escucho el grito desesperado de Sakura y un gran estruendo.. Al parecer choco contra la barrera, ya que se formó algo así como un "vórtice"... Deformando la protección..

HINATA POV/

Esa explosión es parecida a la que hizo Pain cuando ataco la aldea... ¿Acaso... Ella..? No... Es imposible... Naruto no estaría con ella de ser así..pero todo encuadraría correctamente... Espero estar equivocada..

Cuando la luz desapareció vi a Lucy -san caminar normalmente hacia Sakura.. ¿Acaso.. Ella sería capaz de matarla?.. La barrera no desapareció, no podemos salir de acá..¿ y si todo esto fuera un plan para matarnos, y apoderarse del kyuubi?...

Lucy POV/

Es increíble que no me haya desvanecido, consumí mucha magia... Lo mejor será curar a la cerecita.. Sino morirá... Vi como todos me miraban... Creo que ahora lo pensarán dos veces antes de molestarme.. Deshice la barrera.. Y una chica con dos rodetes no tardo en hacerse presente... Por lo visto quiere peliar...

-córrete de mi camino.. Ahora- demande lo más fría que pude.. Si no se corre la chica morirá...

-No dejare que toques a Sakura-chan- Asique ese es el nombre de la rosadita...

-Escúchame...si no te corre tu amiguita no volverá a ver la luz del día.. No seas tonta...- vi que dudaba, pero una voz quitó todas las dudas de su ser..

-No te metas Ten Ten... Esto es algo entre la blonda y yo...- por lo visto no es tan débil como pensé...

-escúchame cerecito... No quiero peliar, no es lo mío..-

-acaso la rubia.. ¿Tiene miedo?- okey, me esta cabreando...no estoy acostumbrada a luchar, por lo general lo trato de evitar.. Pero ya me hizo enojar y no hay vuelta atras... Creo que el juntarme tanto con los chicos me esta afectando...

-Claro que no rosadita.. Solamente que no me gusta mal gastar mi magia..-

Sakura POV/

¿Acaso ella dijo magia?... Eso es imposible.. Los magos no existen... Aunque si ella se considera una, es su problema...

-¡LIBERACIÓN! - libere mi chacra de reserva para regenerar mis células perdidas... ¡No voy a perder tan fácil.. No tiene ni idea con quién se esta metiendo! ¡ Por que este es mi camino ninja! ¡Tengo que demostrarle a Sasuke que yo soy mejor que ella!

Lucy POV/

No es tan débil como pensaba, utilice una técnica que me a ayudado a ganar, en muchas ocasiones... Pero al parecer tendré que esforzarme más..

-¡FLEUVE D' ETOILES! - mi látigo se transformo y vi que me miraba sorprendida, ¿le parece que es la única que tiene trucos bajo la manga? Que irónico...

Naruto POV/

Esto se esta tornando peligroso, si continúan Peleando, una desgracia ocurrirá... ¡Tengo que detenerlas a ambas!

-¡Kage bunshing no jutsu! - los chicos me miraban sorprendidos.. ¿Acaso no tienen otra cara?... Rompí la barrera con un rasengan shuriken.. Y casi que no lo logro..

-¡CHICAS BASTA!...- mi grito fue ignorado por ambas.. Parece que me tendré que meter en la pelea... Aunque me gustaría reemplantearme la situación, por mi salud.. ¿No sería mejor dejarlas que se maten?..aunque ELLOS, me matarían...


End file.
